gwentfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwent: Alpha Version
Alpha Version of Gwent was exclusively available to public at E3, Gamescom, Igromir & Brazil Game Show in 2016. Card Template Comparison See Leader, Silver and Bronze Comparison Ability Type Icons Unique Unique icons were attached to a single card (applies to some Silver & Gold cards). Aard. Attached to Geralt: Aard. Igni. Attached to Geralt: Igni. Frost. Attached to Biting Frost. Grave Digger. Attached to Caretaker. Encourage: Hangover. Attached to Odrin. Obliterate (Cull). Attached to Draug. White Frost. I'll be there for you. Attached to Roach. Udalryk. Withdrawal. Attached to Ciri: Blink. Nature's Gift. Resurrection: Freya's Grace. Attached to Sigrdrifa. Resurrection: Decompression. Attached to Coral. Unicorn. Spy: Prophetic Powers. Attached to Ithlinne Aegli. Discourage: Curse Bringer. Attached to Whale from the Cave of Dreams. Skellige Storm. Dun Banner. Likely attached to Dun Banner Standard, wasn't released to public. Feast. Likely attached to Grand Feast, wasn't released to public. Spores. Attached to Mushrooms. General General icons were attached to more than one card, mostly Bronzes, as well as some Silvers and Golds. Potion (?). Attached to Alchemist and Sile de Tansarville. Choice. Attached to e.g. Bloody Baron and Saskia. Fair Weather. Attached ton Clear Skies and Sarah. Consume. Attached to e.g. Ekimmara and Grave Hag. Horde (Copy). Attached to e.g. Caranthir. Fog. Attached to Impenetrable Fog and Triss: Butterfly Spell. Empower: Fogwalker. Attached to (?). Wasn't released to public. Empower: Frostwalker. Attached to e.g. Ice Giant and Wild Hunt Warrior. Empower: Revenge etc. Attached to e.g. Clan an Craite Warrior. Encourage (Row). Attached to e.g. Clan Tordarroch Armorsmith and Morenn. Inspire. Attached to e.g. Commander's Horn, Dandelion and Priscilla. Muster: Royal Retinue / Crones etc. Attached to e.g. Cerys and Crones. Muster: All for One. Attached to e.g. Blue Mountain Commando and Dol Blathanna Marksman. Spy: Commando (Saboteur). Attached to Yaevinn and (Toruviel as a placeholder?). Incinerate - Attached to Scorch. Ignite - Attached to Schirru. Incinerate (Row). Attached to e.g. Myrgtabrakke and Borkh Three Jackdaws. Spy. Attached to Dijkstra and Thaler. Summon. Attached to e.g. Leshen (now known as Woodland Spirit) and Imlerith. Swap. Attached to Decoy and Vrihedd Officer. Muster: Blue Stripes / Mahakaman Guard etc. (Draw & Play). Attached to e.g. Ves and Sheldon Skaggs. Spy: Emissary / Spy: Diplomat etc. (Draw). Attached to e.g. Avallac'h: the Sage and Donar an Hindar. Resurrection. Attached to e.g. Hawker Healer and Nenneke. Transform. Attached to Berserker and Young Berserker. Deathwish Choice. Attached to (?). Wasn't released to public. Fog Resistance. Attached to (?). Wasn't released to public. Frost Resistance. Attached to (?) Wasn't released to public. Rain Resistance. Attached to Clan Dimun Pirate Captain (falsely, remains of the old ability). Note: Some of the cards, despite sharing the same Icon have totally different abilities; see Scorch & Schirru for example. Gameplay *The game didn't have any additional Draws in-between Rounds. (only the initial Draw + redraws) *There was a system of Glyphs, Positive glyph Slots (for Commander's Horn & Mushrooms) on the left of the Board and Negative glyph Slots (for Weathers). Note that each Glyph could only be filled once during an entire Round, which meant no excessive spam of Commander's Horns on a single row (CH was Bronze and had the ability to double the strength of anything that isn't a Hero). *The minimal deck size was 22 and there was a restriction of 10 Special cards per Deck. *'Troop', Character & Hero - Equivalent of the current Bronze, Silver & Gold terms, respectively. *There was a Neutral Troop (Bronze) unit; Alchemist. All the Neutral Bronzes in Beta version are special cards. *There were no Ambush cards, or they were not shown to public. *Commander's Horn, Decoy, Skellige Storm, White Frost and Scorch were Bronze cards - with the same effects they had in the beginning of Closed Beta as Silvers (!). *Skellige Storm was a Skellige card. White Frost was a Monsters card. *Nilfgaard wasn't available (was introduced in late stages of Closed Beta). Category:GWENT Category:Gwent Alpha